


New Year's Fortune [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: purimgifts, Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Holidays, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Language of Flowers, New Years, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rebels, Revaire, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "New Year's Fortune" by lea_hazel."For a language of flowers meme on Tumblr: Iris Yellow – Passion; Iris Blue – Faith, Hope. Two sides of the same coin. Passion is the why. Faith is the how."





	New Year's Fortune [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Year's Fortune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418462) by [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/pseuds/lea_hazel). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Hagar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar)  


Length: 7:14  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20year's%20fortune.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/new%20year's%20fortune%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The last gift! I hope you enjoyed these offerings, lea_hazel, and thanks for having blanket permission! Also thanks to Hagar for the cover art!


End file.
